


mon appetit est sans fin

by torches



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine died a very long time ago, and in the years since, she's learned that the proper way of the world is this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mon appetit est sans fin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



When Katherine was alive there was nothing she felt more _sure_ of than that obtaining wealth and power were the fundamental end goals of any properly motivated individual. Katherine died ... oh, a _very_ long time ago, and in the years since, she's learned that the proper way of the world is this: wealth and power are just tools to get what you want. There are other tools that accomplish the same purpose - wealth and power are just the easiest. They're ... not - _always_ \- the most entertaining, however.

For example, there's _sex_ , and murder - oh! And love. Yes.


End file.
